Magical Matchmaker
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Harry is in desperate need of a match so he goes to a magical match maker. There is something familiar about this matchmaker though. He can't quit put his finger on it. Wait why is Draco here? BOYXBOY NO LIKE NO READ I OWN NOTHING.JK ROWLING THOSE. Sex..


**Author's note: I own nothing a brilliance of these characters belong to JK ROWLING. I said to hell with some of the deaths in the last book... Boy X Boy. No like no read. Reviews would be nice, just remember go easy on my soul. -_- Enjoy. Song-ish fic Match Maker from fiddler on the roof**

* * *

><p>Remus told Harry he couldn't decide who he would marry on his own. Harry, no longer in love with Ginny (or any woman), agreed to see a magical match maker. Harry sighed and put on his best black shoes and button up shirt. He walked into a very small store. The inside was warm and welcoming, almost like home.<p>

"Come in dear," a soft male voice called.

Harry walked towards the voice to find the very elegant looking match maker. His eyes were a dazzling gray, which stuck out from his pale skin and almost white hair. The match maker was in very old looking clothes and a delicate cloth layed on his long hair.

"You come for a match?" He said as his sharp eyes looked Harry up and down.

"Uh-yes!" Harry jumped.

"Sit," Harry did so, "Boy or Girl. As in sexual preference not your gender."

"Boy,"

_match maker, match maker, make me a match. _

"Any features you prefer?"

"Taller? um... humorous."

"Physical features?"  
>"Good looking i guess. Someone who cares about how they look. I'd prefer it if their hair was easier to manage then mine."<p>

_find me a find, catch me a catch._

"Ok." He smiled, "Be at the leaking cauldron at ten tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Your match will be wearing a red rose as will you." he smiled again and handed Harry the tose.

"Ok. Sir. Thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the leaky cauldron uneasily. He could do this. Right? He swallowed hard and walked in with his head high. The place was dim, but Harry could still make out people. Across the room he spotted a bright red rose. Walking towards it, Harry got excited only to find a vase.<p>

"I guess he could find me a match." Harry sighed defeated.

"Potter!" Harry turned to see the last thing he ever expected.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of him. Hair slicked back, dressed in black, and a red rose pinned to his jacket.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth gaping. Come on." Draco extended his hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry was puzzled.

"My house."

Malfoy manor was scary indeed. All stone and dark from the outside, but the inside was actually light and airy. Draco lead them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. One of the doors was left ajar. Inside was the match maker, still in his clothing, kissing a darkly dress man.

"Draco who are they!" Harry stopped and pushed the door open.

"Hi Draco dear. So nice to see you again Harry." the blonde said.

"Hey dad." Draco said, "I see you and Severus are getting along. If you will excuse us we have some important business to attend to."

"Just don't break him. Mr. Potter will be needed in the next couple of days at hogwarts." Snape piped in.

"I'll try not to,"Draco said dragging Harry out of the room.

"He... you... Dad... Snape... Matchmaker. Fuck my life." Harry said.

"Yeah my dad is the matchmaker, he and snape are getting married, and there will be fucking." Draco smiled.

"Oh ok... Draco, I thought you hated me," Harry said as theu slipped into Draco's room.

"Every heard of child's play. People usually are mean to the ones they love." Draco blushed.

"Oh," Harry said as he laid down on the bed,"Makes sense i guess."

Draco straddled Harry's legs, "Are you sure you want me Harry."

"Draco, the first they I met you i thought you were the most annoying little bugger in the entire school. However, when i got a bit older, i found you unbelievably attractive. I'd never admit it at school, mostly because i'd be call crazy and dragged to the hospital wing, but partly because i'd get tongue tied if i didn't insult you. Believe it or not i get intimidated." Harry said as he took off his glasses.

"Funny. It's a bit different for me. I was very interested in you when we met, though i don't think it was love. More like wanting to be friends. When you said no i got really upset. I decided i wanted you. As i grew up the want became lust." Draco said grinding down on Harry's crouch, "And now we're here."

"...Yeah." Harry breathe, "About that."

"Having second thoughts?" Draco pouted.

"Not exactly, but who is gonna bottom?" Harry ask.

"Ah..." Draco couldn't answer that one.

"I will," Harry smiled .

"All right," Draco flipped them, "Turn so your arse is facing me."

"Ok," Harry got into position and Draco banished their clothes.

"You know what to do right," Draco said as he licked the tip of Harry's erection.

"Y-yeah," Harry said as he took hold of Draco's member.

Draco used one hand to slowly stroke the member in front of him, while he carefully covered three fingers in saliva. Harry, on the other hand, was sucking on Draco's cock lustily. Deciding to have a little more fun, Harry took all of Draco deep into his throat. Draco let out a gasp and a pant. Apparently Draco is not one to be out done. He simple presses his middle finger into Harry's puckered entrance. The unsuspecting bottom stiffened. Draco caressed the round arse to try to sooth his lover. Once Harry was relaxed and back to licking the pre-cum from Draco's tip, Draco added another finger and began to pump them in and out. Harry began to pant hard and trust himself back onto Draco's fingers.

"How bad do you want it Harry?"

"B-bad."

"Will you beg for it," Draco add a third finger and continued thrusting.

"Oh-uh... fine. Dr-draco. Please! Give, give it to me!" Harry was squirming frantically.

"Tell me what you want Harry." Draco smiled as he flipped his lover.

"I... I want. You! G-give it to me! P-please." Harry bucked up trying to get some friction.

"All you had to do was ask." Draco said as he positioned himself in front of Harry's hole.

He lifted Harry's leg over his shoulders and gripped the golden boys hips. Since Harry was in a world of his own, Draco rammed his cock into the entrance with out stopping. Harry gave out a high pitched scream from the unexpected intrusion. Draco stayed still for a few moments, then began to thrust fast and deep into Harry. Harry was moaning and panting harshly, until Draco hit a bundle of nerves inside him. This made Harry give out a high pitch shriek and grab onto Draco's shoulders.

"Dr-draco again. I-i need more!" Harry panted.

Draco lifted Harry's legs higher and began ramming into his prostate. Every moan and whimper from the bottom brought Draco closer and closer to his release. Draco let go of Harry's legs and put on hand on a delicate tan hip and the other he wrapped around Harry's strained member. Harry locked his legs around Draco's slim waist and tightened his grip on his lover's shoulders. Draco was still pounding it home when suddenly he tightened his grip around the base of Harry's cock.

"Do you want to come," Draco asked the dazed Harry.

"Y-es! p-please!" Harry tried to thrust up for realse, but found none.

Draco gave a few more thrust to Harry's prostate before releasing his hold on Harry's cock. After Harry was released and was over come by a toe curly orgasm.

"Draco!" He yelled and he arched up to meet Draco's pale body.

The sight was too much for Draco and he came right into Harry. He fell onto his golden boy with out pulling out.

"Did you enjoy yourself Harry." Draco caressed the side of Harry's face.

"Of course," Harry said while rolling them over to the side. "Let's clean up."

Harry cast a quick cleansing charm, then put his clothes back on.

"Do you think they heard us," Harry put is glasses back on.

"Who?" Draco yawned.

"Your father and Snape." Harry stood up.

"I don't know. Let's go ask them." Draco said dragging Harry into the hallways.

"Draco i don't think this is a good idea." Harry said dragging his feet.

"Hello dad! Hey Severus," Draco said barging into the room.

Lucius was standing next to his desk. His usually neat hair was frizzed and sticking to his forehead. Snape on the other hand sat calmly in a chair with his legs crossed, while reading the newspaper.

"Um... did you two hear anything?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"Nooo." Snape drawled.

"Draco." Harry said then whispered something into his ear.

"No way! You don't think that they! While we were... And then!" Draco blushed, "Sorry guys."

"We were finished anyway," Snape put down the newspaper to reveal his sex hair.

"Um... Dad I have a question." Draco said.

"Oh dear Merlin let this be easy." Lucius said leaning against his desk.

"Can i marry Harry and have him move in?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Of course," Lucius smiled.

"Wait! What about my opinion!" Harry wiggled out of Draco's grip, "Who said i'd marry you?"

"Didn't you know going to a match maker means you have to get married?" Draco looked hurt, "Don't you want to marry me?"

"Wow i didn't know that." Harry scratched his head, "Alright i'll marry you."

Draco hugged Harry once again.

"So whens the big day?" Snape asked.

"Don't know yet. Soon i hope." Draco smiled.

"Let's go eat something i'm starved." Harry yawned, "Then go to bed."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ahhahahahahahaha! I finished! Alright I need the readers opinion! Should I add another chapter (probably about the wedding) or leave it as is. Thanks for reading<strong>

**ME: You guys are soo cute.**

**Harry: I'm getting married?**

**Draco: Of course your the bride!"**

**Harry: What!**

**ME: I'll pick out the dress! **


End file.
